1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shaped seal or sealing profile for weathersealing a powered closing device, including an anti-trap guard comprising at least two electrically conductive portions spaced away from each other, whose contact triggers a switching action for activating the drive assembly of the closing device in which at least one of these portions is electrically conductive connected to a metallic conductor to reduce the volume resistivity.
2. Description of Related Art
A generic sealing profile is known from DE 197 20 713 C1 originated to the same Applicant. This known sealing profile comprises two electrically conductive portions spaced away from each other, in each of which a metallic conductor is embedded to reduce the volume resistivity. The disadvantage in making use of these two metallic conductors is that they take up a lot of room, relatively, and add to the price and weight of the sealing profile whilst complicating production since both metallic conductors need to be coextruded.
Furthermore, FR 1.549.640 A discloses an anti-trap guard for a powered window wherein a sealing profile is incorporated in a frame. This sealing profile comprises an electrically conductive insert, which contacts the frame configured as an electrical conductor in a trapped situation so as to trigger a switching action. In the trapped situation the insert, together with the sealing profile, is shifted relative  to the frame, wherein flexible tongues on the sealing profile ensure that the sealing profile returns to its original position. Actual practice has shown such a configuration to be unsatisfactory.
It is thus the objective of the present invention to sophisticate a generic sealing profile to achieve cost-effective production for a low price, weight and space requirement.